


Tasty Treats

by MrsAlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift and Ratchet shear a meal together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty Treats

**Author's Note:**

> A Prompt form my Tumblr acount.
> 
> a request for cute dratchet. Always happy to provide!
> 
> reading MTMTE, i keep seeing difrent forms which their Energon comes in, stuff that looks like wafers and stick... even sushi... and who else would be perfect for eating shushi then Drift

Drift chatted away to Ratchet as he tucked into his late meal, an array of flavoured Energon in different forms. The tired medic had finished another long shift in the Med-bay and had joined the younger mech in Swerves for their evening fuel intake. Ratchet had gone straight for the High grade while Drift opted for a more interesting option.

Swerve had been experimenting with Energon mixes and had developed a varied and wide range of scrumptious and tasty treats. Turns out the motor mouthed Metallurgist was also a bit of a culinary wiz. Drift was enjoying the tangy crispy wafers, chewy savoury chunks and the delicious cubes of sweet jellified Energon in an indulgent sticky syrupy oil. The whole thing reminded the ex Decepticon of sushi, especially as he was using ‘chopstick’. But all the while he ate, he’d been catching Ratchet watching him, clocking the old doctors optics watching him pick and nibble. It was both sweet and a little unnerving.

“Ratch… do you wanna try some of this?” Drift finely asked.  
“No.” the medic said flatly, taking a swig of his Energon.  
“Really, cuz you’ve been eyeing up my plate something awful.” The young mech chuckled, popping another wafer in his mouth.  
“I’m fine kid.” Ratchet assured him.

“You sure? You don’t want even a little bite?” Drift grinned, using his sticks to pick up some of the coated jelly and offering it to the older mech. “I don’t mind shearing.”  
“Seriously… I’m just fine with my High grade.” Ratchet said, giving a dismissive wave.  
“Not even one little bit? Come on… I know you want toooooooo…” the swords mech said in a sing song voice and the most ridiculous grin.

Ratchet looked back at his companion. There were times, like now, when he couldn’t quite believe that this goofy grinning adorable idiot waving sticky Energon in front of his face was also once the most dreaded and feared crazy Decepticon hit-man ever to have lived. It boggled his mind at how this could be the same bot. 

Drift seemed very adamant as he continued to smile playfully at him, there was also that look in his eye’s that Ratchet had quickly come to recognise. It meant he wasn’t going to leave this alone till he either left or gave in… he’d learnt at times it was just easier to give in… and he didn’t feel like leaving the bar yet… he sighed heavily.

“Fine… one bit…” Ratchet grumped as he looked around, checking that no one was watching. Drift just seemed to smile wider, his optics bright as he offered up his treat. Ratchet eye’d the jelly cautiously for a moment before slowly leaning forward and taking it form his lover. It was now Drifts turn to watch, captivated as Ratchet took the soft morsel between his teeth, lips came to wrap around the tid-bit. The mech chewed for a moment, his glossa coming out to lick away the stray sticky sweet oil from his lips. Drift found himself mimicking the teasing action… dear Primus he could watch those lips forever…. 

“Slag it…” Ratchet suddenly huffed gruffly, he chewed slowly, a strange look crossing his face.  
“What?” The young mech blinked with a frown. “What’s wrong? Don’t you like it?”  
“Actually…That stuffs fragging good…” the medic shook his helm, hating to admit the fact.  
“Told you it was,” Drift chuckled and delicately picked up some more, purposeful coating it in as much oil as possible before offering it to the medic. “Want another?” 

Now Ratchets optics lit up with warmth, a small smile on his lips as he admitted defeat and scooted a little closer. As he lent in Drift felt a strong servo rest gently on his thigh. The digits softly stoking the warm metal as the Energon was taken. The Ex Con spark only continued to swell with happiness as he sheared his meal with the mech he loved the most…


End file.
